thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Allein
Zitat Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Flüchtlinge Daryl und Beth *Daryl Dixon *Beth Greene Maggie, Sasha und Bob *Maggie Greene *Sasha *Bob Stookey Zweckgemeinschaft *Glenn Rhee Joes Gruppe *Len *Tony (Staffel 4) *Joe *Billy *Dan *Harley Zombies *Zombie 43 *Zombie 109 *Zombie 120 *Zombie 134 *Zombie 139 *Zombie 141 Orte der Handlungen * Anhänger * Bestattungsinstitut * Lagerhaus * Schienen Kurzbeschreibung Bob steht zusammen mit Maggie und Sasha Rücken an Rücken um sich gegen einige Zombies im Nebel zu wehren. Sie überleben, wenn auch Bob beinahe gebissen wurde. Nach dem Angriff überlegen sie, dass sie nicht weiter in Kreisen um den Bus suchen können. Sie gelangen durch Zufall an die Schienen und finden eines der Plakate nach Terminus. Maggie überzeugt die Gruppe mit ihr dort nach Glenn zu suchen. Unterwegs verlässt Maggie die Gruppe, da sie mit angehört hat, wie Sasha die Sache zu riskant ist. Sie vereinigen sich allerdings schon bald wieder, wobei Maggie sie überzeugen kann, dass der Lohn das Risiko wert ist. Daryl bringt Beth das Fährtenlesen bei. Als sie ihren ersten Untoten mit der Armbrust erledigen will, tritt sie in eine Falle und verstaucht sich den Knöchel. Daryl befreit sie aus der gefährlichen Situation. Sie gehen weiter und gelangen an ein Leichenhaus. Dort bleiben sie eine Weile, nachdem sie einige Vorräte gefunden haben. Am nächsten Tag bemerken sie einen Hund, der jedoch vor ihnen davon läuft. Am Abend hören sie erneut den Hund. Als Daryl öffnet, stehen jedoch zahlreiche Untote davor. Sie fliehen aus dem Haus. Dabei trennen sie sich. Beth wird von einer unbekannten Gruppe in einem Wagen entführt. Daryl nimmt die Verfolgung auf, verliert jedoch die Spur an einem Bahnübergang. Hier wird er von Joe und seiner Gruppe gefunden, die ihn in ihren Reihen aufnehmen. Glenn findet ebenfalls ein Schild mit Hinweis auf Terminus. Vorspann Rückblende: Bob bewegt sich alleine durch die Wälder und findet verschiedene Möglichkeiten, um sich vor den Zombies zu verstecken. Gerade als er von dem Dach eines Lkw-Anhängers geklettert ist, tauchen Daryl und Glenn auf. Sie fragen ihn, ob er mit ihnen kommen möchte. Bob überlegt nicht lange und willigt ein. Gemeinsam fahren sie zum Gefängnis. Handlung der Folge Gegenwart: Bob, Maggie und Sasha stehen Rücken an Rücken im morgentlichen Nebel. Sie hören von allen Seiten die Geräusche von Untoten auf sich zukommen, können sie jedoch nicht sehen. Plötzlich erscheint eine Figur im Nebel. Bob kann ihr ein Messer in den Schädel rammen. Kurz darauf müssen auch die beiden anderen sich verteidigen. Sie kämpfen gegen einige Untote, wobei Sasha zwei mal gezwungen ist ihre Pistole zu verwenden um die beiden anderen zu retten. Bob wurde von einem Zombie angefallen, doch er hatte Glück, dass dieser ihm nur in die Bandage gebissen hat. Sasha umarmt ihn, woraufhin er vor Schmerz aufschreit. Sie lässt ihn los, doch er erwidert, dass er nicht sagte, dass sie loslassen solle, sondern nur, dass er Schmerzen hat. Daryl bringt Beth das Fährten lesen und Armbrustschießen bei. Sie fragt ihn, wie weit das Wesen noch entfernt ist, das sie suchen. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie sehr in der Nähe sind. Die Frage, wonach sie überhaupt suchen, gibt er zurück, denn sie will es ja schließlich erlernen. Sie schaut sich um und sieht die Fußspuren eines Untoten. Daryl erklärt, dass dies auch die Spuren eines Betrunkenen sein können. Stolz hebt Beth die Armbrust und erklärt, dass sie ihn bald nicht mehr brauchen wird. Sie kommen an eine Lichtung, in dessen Mitte ein Beißer an einem rattenähnlichen Wesen nagt. Als Beth sich ihm nähert, tritt sie auf eine Falle. Sie knickt um, jedoch wird der Zombie auf sie aufmerksam. Sie versucht auf das Wesen zu schießen, als sie am Boden liegt, trifft jedoch nur in den Hals. Daryl nimmt die Armbrust und streckt den Zombie mit einem Stoß nieder. Er kümmert sich um Beth und befreit sie von der Falle. Sofort fragt er nach, ob sie es bewegen kann. Glücklicher Weise scheint es nur verstaucht zu sein. Sasha überprüft ihre verbliebene Munition. Sie möchte warten, bis der Nebel sich verzieht, bevor sie weiter gehen. Maggie ist ungeduldig und möchte sofort aufbrechen, doch auch Bob erklärt, dass sie sich gut halten und jetzt nicht anfangen dürfen schlampig zu werden. Maggie holt ein Schlüsselbund mit Kompass aus ihrer Tasche. Dieser ist jedoch kaputt gegangen. Bob macht ihr Hoffnung, dass man die Himmelsrichtungen auch anhand des Sonnenverlaufes ablesen kann. Daryl und Beth kommen aus dem Wald auf einen Friedhof. Bevor sie weiter gehen, möchte Beth sich etwas ausruhen. Daryl schnallt sich die Armbrust auf den Bauch und nimmt Beth Huckepack auf den Rücken. Sie gehen auf das Haus zu. Beth merkt an, dass dort Überlebende sein könnten. Daryl erklärt sich bereit sich um sie zu kümmern, worauf sie jedoch einwendet, dass es immer noch gute Menschen gibt. Für Daryl haben diese jedoch nicht überlebt. Sie kommen an einem Grabstein vorbei, auf dem von einem liebenden Familienvater geschrieben wird. Daryl legt einige Blumen auf den Stein, die er hinter sich pflückt. Beth ergreift danach seine Hand und stellt sich nahe zu ihm, während sie auf den Stein schaut. Maggie, Bob und Sasha kommen an einigen Schienen an. Maggie bemerkt ein ungewöhnliches Schild. Als sie sich dieses angucken, erinnert Bob sich daran, dass sie auf der Suche nach der Medizin zum College gefahren sind und unterwegs ein Radiosignal empfangen haben. Er konnte es damals nicht verstehen. Maggie schöpft neue Hoffnung in dieser Sammelstelle. Sie will dort hin gehen, denn auch Glenn würde dort nach ihr suchen. Sie beschreibt, wie alle Schienen dort hinführen. Sasha hat deutliche Zweifel daran. Bob stimmt ihr zu, denn neben Glenn könnten sie auch andere aus dem Gefängnis dort wiederfinden - inklusive Tyreese. Sasha wendet ein, dass es zu gut aussieht um wahr zu sein. Vielleicht würde Glenn genauso denken, wie sie und gerade nicht dort hingehen. Maggie jedoch sieht es anders. Bob will wissen, was Sasha vor hat. Die kreisförmigen Bewegungen vom Bus weg sind nicht effektiv. Er schlägt sogar vor, dass sie eine Abstimmung halten können und stellt sich demonstrativ zu Maggie. Sasha erkennt, dass sie nicht dagegen ankommt und geht als erste auf die Gleise zu. Daryl öffnet die Tür zum Leichenbestatter. Er klopft an um mögliche Zombies hervor zu locken. Als keine kommen, betreten sie das Haus. Beth bemerkt, dass alles sehr sauber ist. Daryl erklärt, dass sich jemand darum kümmern muss und vielleicht noch in der Nähe ist. Er geht zu einer aufgebahrten Leiche und kratzt ihr im makellosen Gesicht. Hierdurch bemerkt er, dass es sehr stark geschminkt ist. Sie gehen weiter in einen Präparationsraum. Hier liegen zwei Leichen auf Barren. Die größere Leiche ist in einem feinen Anzug gekleidet, jedoch sieht man noch Spuren der Verwandlung im Gesicht. Die kleinere Leiche ist kaum vorbereitet. Daryl sucht nach Verbandsmull. Als er sieht, wie Beth die Leichen anschaut, erklärt er, dass jemand wohl ein perverses Vergnügen hat Leichen zu verändern. Sie sieht jedoch ein wunderschönes Motiv dahinter, nämlich den Zombies ihre Menschenwürde zurück zu geben, indem man sie so zeigt, wie sie vor der Verwandlung waren. Sie fragt ihn, ob er das nicht auch schön findet, wenn jemand sich um die Wesen so kümmert. Er antwortet nicht auf die Frage und kümmert sich um ihren Knöchel. Maggie und ihre Gruppe hat sich einen sicheren Platz gebaut mit einigen Seilen an denen Dosen befestigt sind, die herankommende Untote frühzeitig melden. Bob untersucht seine Wunde, während Sasha eine Dose mit ihrem Messer öffnet. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Maggie Feuerholz sammelt. Sie sprechen darüber ob sie aufhören sollten nach Glenn und den anderen zu suchen. Sasha findet es zu gefährlich. Den Angriff am Morgen während des Nebels empfindet sie als Warnzeichen, dass beim nächsten Mal sie an der Reihe sind. Für sie ist es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass Glenn tot ist und sie ebenfalls sterben. Sie hat den Plan, dass sie in der nächsten Stadt sich einen sicheren Platz suchen und neu anfangen sollten. Sie müssen lediglich Maggie überreden. Sie hat die Dose schließlich geöffnet und stellt sie auf den Boden. Daryl und Beth durchsuchen die Schränke. Alles ist leer gefegt, bis auf einmal in einem Regal alles vollgestellt ist. Daryl bemerkt, dass die Waren keinen Staub angesetzt haben, also erst vor kurzem hinein gelegt wurden. Er schlägt vor, dass sie nur etwas für sich benutzen und den Rest da lassen. Beth ist glücklich, denn es gibt noch gute Menschen. Daryl öffnet eines der Gläser, greift mit der Hand hinein und steckt es in den Mund. Sie ist angewidert von ihm. Er erklärt die Schweinefüße als sein Eigentum. Danach sichert er den Haupteingang mit einem Seil, an dem mehrere Dosen befestigt sind. Am Abend spielt Beth auf dem Klavier und singt dazu. Daryl hört ihr zu, bis er sich räuspert. Sie hört sofort auf zu spielen. Er erklärt, dass er das Haus gesichert hat. Dann setzt er sich in den geöffneten Sarg und macht es sich dort bequem. Er findet, dass es das komfortabelste Bett seit Jahren ist. Während er so liegt, möchte er, dass sie weiter spielt. Sie hatte Bedenken, dass ihn ihr Gesang nervt. Während sie spielt und singt, lauscht Daryl. Bob sitzt vor einer im Boden geschriebenen Nachricht, während Sasha erwacht. Sie kommt zu ihm und liest, dass Maggie sie verlassen hat. Er will ihr sofort folgen, um aufzuschließen. Sasha jedoch bleibt tatenlos stehen. Sie packt schließlich mit an das Lager abzubrechen um Maggie einzuholen. Maggie ist bereits an einem Bahnübergang angekommen. Sie möchte eine Nachricht für Glenn hinterlassen, als zufällig ein Zombie auf sie zukommt. Ihr kommt eine Idee. Sie erledigt die Untote und schneidet ihren Magen auf. Sasha und Bob laufen nebeneinander, als sie bemerkt, dass er die ganze Zeit über grinst. Sie möchte wissen warum. Er versucht sich heraus zu reden, indem er erklärt, dass er jetzt nicht allein ist, nachdem er der einzige Überlebende von zwei Gruppen war. Für ihn ist ein Bann gebrochen. Sie schluckt den Köder jedoch nicht, worauf hin Bob sie genauso Dickköpfig erklärt wie Maggie. Sie kommen ebenfalls zu dem Übergang und sehen Maggies Werk: Eine Nachricht für Glenn ihr nach Terminus zu folgen. Daryl hilft Beth in die Küche, als sie ihm zu langsam läuft. Auf Händen trägt er sie an ihren Platz. Dann setzt auch er sich. Beide greifen sich ein Glas mit Essen, als Daryl eine seiner Warnsignale hört. Er greift nach seiner Armbrust und geht zum Eingang. Beth weist er an zurück zu bleiben. Vorsichtig schaut er nach und sieht, dass vor der Tür ein Hund ist. Er versucht ihn zu sich zu locken, als er Beth Bescheid gibt. Der Hund flieht jedoch. Beth ist zur Tür gekommen. Er ist leicht wütend, dass sie gekommen ist. Sie verteidigt sich mit glänzenden Augen, dass sie den Hund sehen wollte. Er dreht sie um und schickt sie zurück. In der Nacht sitzt Sasha wach. Bob kann ebenfalls nicht schlafen, denn in der Nähe hören sie einen Beißer, der schon seit einer Stunde Lärm macht. Sie reden miteinander. Bob erklärt, dass er nicht viel geschlafen hat, als er allein unterwegs war. Sie fordert ihn auf zu schlafen, damit er sich schneller erholt. Nach einem Versuch setzt er sich jedoch wieder auf. Sie fragt sich, was sie hier draußen tun. Bob will wissen, warum sie annimmt, dass Tyreese tot ist. Für ihn ist klar, dass auch er nach Terminus gehen würde, wenn er noch am Leben ist. Er fragt sich, ob Sasha nur zu viel Angst davor hat heraus zu finden, ob ihr Bruder noch am Leben ist oder nicht. Er fasst zusammen, dass er bisher dachte, sie sei die härteste, jedoch auch die süßeste Person, die er je getroffen hat. Er legt sich wieder hin. Beth möchte am Abend einen Dankesbrief hinterlassen für die Leute, die zurück kommen - auch wenn sie nicht zurück kommen will sie sich immer noch bedanken. Daryl räumt ein, dass sie noch nicht weiter müssen. Sie könnten noch bleiben und versuchen mit den Leuten auszukommen, die diesen Platz aufgebaut haben. Beth ist verwundert. Sie möchte wissen, warum er jetzt denkt, dass es tatsächlich noch gute Menschen gibt. Daryl versucht der Frage auszuweichen, doch sie hakt nach, bis er sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick anschaut, worauf hin sie nachdenklich wird. Sie hören einen Hund bellen. Daryl greift zu den eingelegten Schweinefleisch und nimmt etwas mit zur Tür. Er öffnet und sieht zahlreiche Beißer vor sich stehen. Sofort schließt er die Tür und ruft Beth zu sich. Sie kommt mit der Armbrust und schmeißt ihm diese zu. Er schickt sie davon und beginnt auf die Zombies zu schießen. Während er flieht, weist er sie an durch ein Fenster mit ihren Sachen zu verschwinden. Sie möchte ihn nicht zurück lassen, doch er erklärt, dass sie sich draußen an der Straße wiedertreffen. Daryl lockt die Untoten in den Keller. Hier erledigt er einige, indem er sich hinter einer Bare etwas Abstand verschafft und mit Spritzen und anderen spitzen Gegenständen auf ihre Köpfe einsticht. Er kricht unter dem Wagen durch und schiebt einen anderen den Zombies in den Weg. Danach flieht er durch die Tür. Draußen weicht er den Zombies aus und rennt zur Straße. Kurz bevor er ankommt schlägt er einen Zombie zu Boden. Er sieht die Tasche mit seinem Geld und Schmuck. Als er sich umdreht sieht er, wie ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen davon fährt. Sofort ruft er nach Beth und folgt dem Wagen. Sasha und Bob folgen weiter den Schienen. Sie kommen an ein Schild von Maggie und bemerken, dass auch sie auf den Gleisen bleibt. Daryl ist die Nacht durchgerannt und der Spur des Autos gefolgt. Er kommt an eine Weggabelung mit Bahnübergang an. Er hat die Spur verloren, sackt zu Boden und bleibt dort sitzen. Sasha und Bob kommen an einer Stadt vorbei. Sie sieht ein großes Gebäude und findet dies sicher. Sie plant, wie sie Regen aufsammeln und Pflanzen auf dem Dach anpflanzen können. Bob erklärt, dass er nicht anhalten wird. Er besteht darauf ihre Freundin nicht allein zu lassen. Sasha findet, dass Maggie ihre eigene Entscheidung für sich getroffen getroffen hat. Bob ist das jedoch egal. Sie ist allein. Er erinnert sich daran, wie er damals nur an das Ende dachte, als er sich der Gefängnisgruppe anschloss. Jetzt weiß er jedoch, dass man keine Angst haben braucht. Er versichert ihr, dass sie keine Angst haben braucht - egal, ob Tyreese in Terminus ist oder nicht. Sasha besteht darauf keine Angst zu haben. Sie bleiben stehen. Bob nimmt seinen Mut zusammen und küsst sie auf den Mund. Sie erklärt danach, dass er nicht allein sein muss. Er stimmt ihr zu und versichert nicht allein zu bleiben. Dann trennen sich ihre Wege. Sasha geht zu dem großen Haus. Sie findet es vollkommen leer vor. Im Obergeschoss stellt sie ihre Sachen ab und beginnt zu weinen. Danach geht sie zu einem Fenster. Sie schaut auf den zerbrochenen Kompass von Maggie und danach hinaus. Vor einem Eiswagen sieht sie zwischen zwei Leichen ihre Freundin liegen. Als sie das Fenster berührt, fällt es aus der Fassung und schlägt am Boden auf. Durch den Lärm schreckt Maggie auf. Doch auch einige Untote haben den Lärm gehört und nähern sich nun ihrer Position. Sasha eilt hinunter und Maggie zur Hilfe. Gemeinsam können sie die Bedrohung eliminieren. Maggie erkundigt sich nach Bob. Sasha erklärt, dass dieser immer noch auf den Gleisen nach ihr schaut. Sie möchte wissen, warum Maggie hier her gekommen ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie einen Streuner brauchte, dann jedoch mehr gefunden hat, als sie wollte. Sie berichtet, dass das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Bob mit angehört hat. Sie wusste also, dass Sasha sich in der nächst besten Stadt eine neue Unterkunft aufbauen wollte. Außerdem hörte sie, dass Sasha denkt, dass Glenn tot ist. Maggie gesteht ihr wahres Ziel in der Stadt. Sie hat auf Sasha gewartet, da sie ihre Hilfe braucht, denn sie allein und sogar mit Bob können sie es nicht allein schaffen. Sie revidiert ihre Nachricht, in der sie erklärte, dass sie nicht von den anderen verlangen kann ihre Leben zu riskieren. Sie weiß wofür es eingesetzt wird und dass es mehr ist als nur für Glenn. Sasha gesteht, dass sie Angst hat, doch sie willigt ein nach Terminus zu gehen. Daryl sitzt noch immer an der Kreuzung. Joe und seine Männer finden und umstellen ihn. Als Joe nach seiner Waffe greifen will, schlägt ihn Daryl nieder, hebt seine Armbrust auf und visiert ihn an. Sofort richten alle ihre Waffen auf Daryl. Len, einer der Männer, beansprucht Daryls Weste für sich. Joe hält ihn jedoch zurück. Danach beginnt er hysterisch zu lachen. Er stellt fest, dass Daryl ein Bogenschütze ist. Für ihn ist ein Bogenschütze schon immer ein Bogenschütze gewesen. Jeder kann mit einem Maschinengewehr umgehen, doch eine Armbrust erfordert Können, was er respektiert. Er ist begeistert von der Waffe, will jedoch lieber eine mit mehr Pfeilen und weniger Blutflecken. Joe erklärt, dass Daryl sofort erschossen wird, wenn er den Abzug drückt. Statt sich selbst zu verletzen, schlägt er vor andere zu verletzen. Er stellt sich vor, worauf hin Daryl die Waffe senkt und sich vorstellt. Die Männer rings umher senken darauf hin auch die Waffen. Bob läuft auf den Gleisen, als er von Maggie gerufen wird. Mit einem Lächeln bleibt er stehen und dreht sich um. Er sieht die beiden Frauen auf sich zukommen. Maggie nimmt ihn zuerst in den Arm. Danach umarmen sich auch Bob und Sasha. Sie gehen weiter auf ihrem Weg nach Terminus. Glenn findet an einem Bahnübergang eines der Terminus-Schilder und schaut es sich genau an. Besonderheiten * Daryl und Beth werden getrennt * Daryl schließt sich einer neuen Gruppe an * Maggie erkennt, dass sie nur mit anderen überleben kann * Mit Glenn hat eine weitere Gruppe der Gefängnis-Flüchtlinge eine Karte nach "Terminus" entdeckt Todesfälle Musik * Be Good - Waxahatchee. * Blackbird Song - Lee DeWyze. Trivia * Diese Episode trägt denselben Titel wie die Episode aus der Webisode "The Oath". * In Talking Dead verriet die Darstellerin von Sasha Sonequa Martin-Green, dass Sasha vor der Apokalypse bei der Feuerwehr war. * Hier gibt es ein kleines Quiz zur Folge: Allein/Quiz